


Knock Next Time

by Fullmetalruby



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I know how predictable of me, Riku has a gift for accidental cockblocking, Tomoe and Kyousuke just want some alone time, it's for a tumblr friend who had a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe and Kyousuke just wanted to get it on. Riku never seems to get the message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffme (justanotherwriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/gifts).



Riku Yagami didn't understand.

Honan Academy let out for the day earlier than Riku's junior high did, but stride practice often kept Riku's brother out long after dinner. Tomoe already being home when Riku opened the door was a surprise, but even more surprising was the silver ponytail sharing Tomoe's personal space- something that was so sacred even Riku wasn't allowed in it half the time.

Riku wouldn't quite know what he had seen until years later, but at the time he was just confused. Tomoe and the stranger- who had very pretty hair, seemed to be kissing, like how Mother kissed Riku every night, but they were different. Riku's mother never kissed him on the lips, and it never lasted this long.

Tomoe's shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was slung across the chair in an uncharacteristically messy fashion, someone's unfamiliar hands twisted in his hair and making a bird's nest of the usually tame waves. There's a heavy and alien scent permeating the room, confusing the young alpha's nose as he tried to recognize it.

It smells like Tomoe, like the new paper and breath mints that Riku knows. It also smells like lavender and a new tin of colored pencils, familiar but only from traces Riku found on Tomoe's clothing when it was his turn to do the laundry. The scent was distinctly omegan, and the longer he stood there, the more confident Riku became of that fact.

The omega with their arms wrapped around Tomoe smelled like everything Riku associated with the Homan Academy stride team. The strong, sweet scent of victory and the deep heavy smell that always surrounded Mother and Father. The conclusion Riku reached was that this omega who smelled like an art studio was on the stride team with Tomoe.

The omega let out a moan, as did Tomoe, and they went still for a minute or so. Then, Tomoe opened his eyes and spied Riku in the doorway.

The elder alpha's face went red and he grimaced. "Riku, how long have you been standing there? Close the door!" Tomoe yelled, and the omega in his lap turned around.

The omega looked twice as pretty from the front as they did from behind, and the distinct lack of breasts told Riku that it was a male omega. When he saw Riku, he turned even redder than Tomoe.

Riku obediently closed the door and walked away. He didn't know what he had just seen. Why were Tomoe and his omega friend so embarrassed? Riku was never embarrassed when his mother kissed him, except when she dropped him off at school and all of his friends could see. Maybe Tomoe and his friend weren't so much all blushy-blushy over what they had been doing, but rather that they had been seen doing it.

From his room with his homework on the desk, Riku heard Tomoe and his friend exit Tomoe's room.

"I'm so sorry, Kyou. I thought he had a club today." Tomoe's voice was low, perhaps in an effort to keep Riku from listening.

"No, no, Tomo. It's okay, really. It was our fault for not closing the door." 'Kyou', the omega, spoke at last. His voice was deeper than any other omega Riku had ever heard, but all of his friends were his age and their voices hadn't dropped yet.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tomoe said, then went silent for a beat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kyou."

"See you then, Tomoe."

There was the muffled sound of the front door opening and closing, then locking a few seconds later.

Tomoe knocked on Riku's door. "Riku, I'm coming in."

The younger alpha pushed his chair away from his desk. Arithmetic could wait. "Yeah?"

"I just want to tell you…" Tomoe looked away, blushing a faint shade of pink. "If you ever walk in on Kyou and I doing that again, close the door and leave, okay? or at least announce your presence."

Riku nodded. He understood now, feeling much wiser than he had been when he got home. Teenagers don't like people seeing them kiss.

Tomoe ruffled Riku's hair and turned to leave the room. "I'm ordering out for dinner, Come tell me what you want."

Riku jumped from his chair, excited at the prospect of food.


End file.
